Piper and Leo's forbidden child
by ShweetAngel2486
Summary: What if Piper and Leo had a child at the beginning of the series but bcuz The Elders erased Piper's memory of the events so she didnt remember any of it until she recieved her powers and her child was mysteriously returned 2 her by someone close 2her R
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1 Intro.**

**Piper Halliwell and her boyfriend Leo Wyatt were at the doctor's office because Piper wasn't feeling well lately and they so hoped that she wasn't pregnant because witches and whitelighters weren't supposed to date let alone have kids together. So they waited anxiously for the doctor to come back with the test results and then the doctor walked in and greeted them with good news. "You're pregnant" he told the couple warmly. Both Leo and Piper's jaw dropped and then they looked at each other shocked and then worried. "Thank you" Leo said shakily and they left the office. **

**9 months later**

**Now in the delivery room Piper laid on the bed with Leo by her side in the final stage of labor. She screamed in pain as they baby was born. The doctor cleaned off the baby and wrapped up her up and said, " Congratulations you have a healthy baby girl". He handed her to Piper and she cradled her baby in her arms. Leo leaned over Piper's shoulder to see his beautiful daughter and smiled widely. Then tragedy struck. The Elders found out and took the baby away from the couple and erased any trace of Leo her baby or the delivery from her memory. **


	2. Motherhood and Witchhood

**Chapter 2 Motherhood and Witchhood**

**One rainy stormy night in San Francisco Prue and Piper Halliwell were walking around the manor trying to fix the chandelier. Then Piper said, "do you know who would be great to be here?" "No who?" **

**Prue answered. "Phoebe" Piper replied. "Yeah right" Prue replied sarcastically. "No really she should be here with us" Piper argued. "But she's in New York" Prue argued back defiantly. Piper looked guiltily at Prue then said "No she's not". "What?!" Prue exclaimed angrily. They were about Phoebe when she walked in carrying a baby carrier with a baby girl no older than 2 weeks old. She put the other things she was carrying down and walked into the living room still holding the car seat carrier. Both Prue and Piper turned and looked at her and stopped their bickering. " Hey I found a baby on the doorstep" Phoebe announced making her presence known. The baby was crying at the top of her lungs and the sisters figured out that she was probably freezing from being soaking wet from the storm. Phoebe bent down and picked her up and cradled her in her arms. She said to Piper "get something dry and warm to wrap her up in". Piper then ran upstairs to get something to wrap the baby up in. Phoebe had already undressed the baby and calmed her down by the time Piper came downstairs with a clean white towel. Then Prue said, "She needs a name". Both Piper and Phoebe agreed with her. "Well what should we name her?" Phoebe asked. "I think we should give her Melinda as her middle name after our ancestor" Piper said. "Ok then her middle name is Melinda but what's her first name then?" Prue asked. Phoebe looked at Piper and Piper nodded to her in agreement. "I think we should name her after you Prue cause you deserve that honor" Phoebe told her. " Wow I accept the honor." Prue said shocked as they handed her the baby. "So that's her name then Prudence Melinda Halliwell!" Piper said excitedly. They all were cooing over the baby when the storm knocked the power out. "I'm going to check the circuit breaker," Prue said. Then she went to do that while Phoebe holding the baby grabbed a flashlight and said, "I'm going up to the attic to check it out". "But Phoebe that door's been locked ever since we moved in here" Piper argued. "Well maybe I can open it then." Phoebe replied coolly. Then she walked up the stairs to the attic. She had the flashlight in one hand and was holding baby Prue with the other arm. She put the flashlight down for a moment then grasped the doorknob with her free hand and pushed on the door. And just as Piper had told her it wouldn't budge. So she picked the flashlight and turned around and started walking away when the door mysteriously opened. She turned and started at it for a moment before proceeding then shined the flashlight's powerful beam around the attic. She saw a lot of junk and then a stream of light from the window cast on an old trunk that Phoebe walked over to and opened up. She riffled through the contents till she found a big green leather bound book and pulled it out. She closed the trunk and sat on top of it. She put the flashlight down and balanced the book on one leg and the baby in one arm. Next, She opened the book to the first page that had the title "The Book Of Shadows". She flipped to the next page that had what looked like an incantation or poem. Baby Prue was slapped her very tiny hands down on the page and giggled. Phoebe looked over at her and smiled. She read the incantation and as she did you could hear thunder rumbling loudly outside and see bright flashes of lightning. When Phoebe was finished reading she looked around the attic to see if anything was different. Nothing was but unbeknownst to her the chandelier glowed with bluish white orbs and shook. The picture of the 3 sisters changed moving the 3 of them closer together. Phoebe closed the book and put it down on the floor. She adjusted the infant in her arms and got up and walked downstairs. Just as Phoebe came down the stairs the front door burst open and there stood Jeremy the warlock cuts all over his face holding an athame. He grinned evilly at the girls and then started toward them. The three of three started backing up as far as they could then Prue said to her sisters, "go run! I'll hold him off". **

**All of sudden Jeremy flew across the room and crashed into a wall. Prue looked surprised and thought someone else was there because she could not have done that because she didn't know about her powers. Then her senses kicked in and she turned and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She stumbled into the attic and closed the door then her sisters helped her pile stuff against the door. When enough stuff was piled against the door they backed away from it and waited for Jeremy. Then the stuff started moving away from the door as Jeremy said in a demonic voice "You can't keep me out by blocking the door you imbeciles!" **

**Then the door broke down and then Jeremy walked in towards the girls. "What do we do?" asked a panicked Piper. "I don't know" Prue said as Jeremy shot out a ring of flames from his fingers that encircled the girls. Phoebe hugged Baby Prue closer to her and then remembered what her mother had written on the spirit board. "Hey remember what Mom wrote on the spirit board "The Power Of Three will set you free" Phoebe shouted to them over all the din Jeremy was causing. "Yeah" they both answered back. "Well maybe if we chant it then we can protect ourselves" Phoebe suggested. "Ok" they both answered again. Then they all chanted "The Power Of Three will set us free" over and over and over again. Jeremy called up a ferocious sandstorm around them so they wouldn't be able to finish the chant but they just kept chanting until finally he exploded. " What the hell was that?" Prue asked. "That was a warlock" Phoebe told them. "A what?" Piper asked. "A warlock" Phoebe explained. "A warlock is an evil being that kills good witches and steals their powers." Phoebe continued. "So why is he after us?" Prue asked taking Baby Prue from Phoebe and rocked her back and forth. Phoebe went on to explain to them about magic and good witches and the Halliwell magic history and that they were they most powerful good witches in history called the Charmed Ones. She then explained to them about what each of their powers were like for example Prue had the power of telekinesis and Piper had the power to stop time and that Phoebe had the power of clairvoyance. They didn't accept it at first but when Piper froze the chef at her job interview and Prue telekinetically tightened her boss's tie they had to believe it. Prue also ran into her old flame Andy Trudeau and they caught up with each other. The next morning Prue went out to get the paper and saw Andy coming up the steps. "Hey" he said. "Hey" Prue said still holding the paper. They talked for a couple of minutes and then Andy left and Phoebe and Piper who was holding Baby Prue came out of the house and stood in front of Prue and they talked about how their lives have changed dramatically. Then they went inside to eat breakfast.**


	3. Leo

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long but I kind of lost interest in it for a while then I really wanted to finish it so I did. PLZ READ &REVIEW It's very much appreciated and if I get enough reviews then I can start working on the next chapter. NO BAD REVIEWS PLZ! Cuz then I can't write and that would very bad. So Thanks to all who read and reviewed the first 2 chapters of my story it really means a lot to me that you took the time and energy to read my fic and write a review. This chapter is really long cuz I had a lot to put in it and I didn't really elaborate on some things cuz my main focus was Piper and Leo and The Baby. **

**Chapter 3: Leo**

**The Halliwells were all sitting in the living room chatting when a handyman with sandy blond hair walked in. " You must be Mr. Wyatt" Prue concluded. " You can call me Leo," he said. " Ok so what needs fixing?" he asked. " I'll show you" Phoebe said and lead him to what needed fixing. Prue walked over to baby Prue's bassinet and picked her up out of it. The baby had started fussing so she figured that she was hungry. Prue walked into the kitchen to get a bottle and then started to feed her. Before Leo left he leaned over Baby Prue's bassinet and looked at the peacefully sleeping child and said, " She's so adorable". "Thanks" all three Halliwells replied and then Leo opened the front door and left. The next morning it was only the baby and Phoebe in the house because Prue went to the auction house and Piper went to Quake. There was a knock on the front door and Phoebe cradling baby Prue in her arms walked to the door and opened it to find Leo standing there with his tool box. "Hey Leo" Phoebe said moving out of the doorway so he could come in. "Hey Phoebe" Leo greeted her and walked in. Phoebe closed the door and then asked, " what brings you here today?" " Prue told me that the chandelier was flickering so I thought I'd come check it out" Leo told her. "Ok" Phoebe said and walked upstairs with the baby. Leo walked into the living room and put the toolbox down and got to work. Phoebe was on the phone listening to Piper talk about the arrogant and obnoxious new chef when she walked down the stairs holding the baby in one arm and the phone in her free hand. She walked into the living room and saw Leo hovering above the chandelier that was somewhat high off the ground. "Oh my God!" Phoebe exclaimed shocked. Leo crashed to the ground embarrassed and then stood up, brushed himself off and walked towards Phoebe trying to explain his actions. Phoebe backed away from him as far as she could and then asked in a skeptical voice "What are you, a warlock?" " No I'm not" he replied and then added " I'm a whitelighter: a guardian angel for good witches." He had a light bulb in his hand that was glowing and kept waving it around. Phoebe followed the bulb with skeptical eyes. They both walked into the conservatory and sat down in a couple of chairs. Phoebe adjusted the infant in her arms as Leo told her details about his job. " There's one more thing," Leo said rather uncomfortably. "What would that be?" Phoebe asked putting Baby Prue over her shoulder. " I'm the father of the baby you're holding" he said. " What!" Phoebe practically shouted in shock and surprise. " It's a long and complicated story but it's true" He told her. "Well I have time" She told him agitated. " Fine but you have to promise me one thing: You can't tell Prue and especially not Piper" He urged. "Ok" Phoebe promised. " Well it all started when Piper and I started dating" Leo started and then continued "We were blissfully in love and then a miracle happened or so we thought". " Piper got pregnant and we were both so overjoyed until I realized that the Elders wouldn't allow us to have or keep a child but I kept this hidden from Piper because she didn't know my secret and I didn't want to worry her" Leo explained. " So 9 months passed by and it was delivery time and Piper went into labor so I rushed her to the hospital and I was there with her in the delivery room the entire time but then the Elders found out and they erased all memories of me, the baby and the entire pregnancy from her memory" Leo said overwhelmed with emotion. " So how did the baby end up on our front porch?" Phoebe asked. " I uh…. maneuvered her there so you three could take care of her" Leo hesitantly explained. " How did you do that exactly?" Phoebe asked skeptically. " Well the Elders placed her in a lot of foster homes and it took me a while to find her but I did" Leo told her. " I knew the best thing for me to do was to find her mother, Piper and return her child to her" Leo mumbled. He sighed deeply and then began again. " I watched when you three received your powers and Piper received Baby Prue and I knew that I had accomplished my mission". Phoebe sat there in stunned silence too shocked to speak. Later that night the three Halliwells were cleaning the attic when Piper was telling them about how she thought Leo was holding something back. " Alright! I confess Leo's a whitelighter which is a guardian angel for good witches and he's the father of baby Prue." Phoebe exclaimed hurriedly and somewhat guiltily but no longer able to keep it in any longer. Piper and Prue both burst out laughing at what they thought was a ridiculous statement. Now calmed down Piper asked, " What would make you say something like that?"**

" **Yeah Pheebs with an imagination like that you could write children's books or something." Prue commented. Phoebe had started to say that what she said was true but thought better of it and just agreed with her sisters. The baby had started to fuss so Piper walked out of the room and to the nursery to take care of her. Prue and Phoebe had talked for a while and then went to bed. Piper stayed up with the baby. Several weeks later: The Halliwells are on their way to Cabo and Phoebe and Prue are getting ready to leave and as they are they are talking about what they are going to do there and then move on to Piper's newfound take on celibacy and try to come up with ways to help her. Piper is in the attic trying to find a suitcase when there was a loud thump followed by Piper's scream. The two sisters rush up to the attic thinking it's a demon and then find that it's in fact a severely wounded Leo. He was hit by a darklighter's arrow when the darklighter in question got angry with him for cloaking the mortal woman he claimed to be in love with. The sisters finally found out about Leo being a whitelighter and Piper was furious with Leo for not telling her sooner. Prue rushed downstairs to get medical supplies and then rushed back upstairs to the attic. Piper and Phoebe had helped Leo over to the couch where he was laying now. Prue returned with the supplies and then had to use her power to get the arrow out. Piper tended to Leo's wound and then the baby started crying so she went to take care of her. A couple of hours later Phoebe brought Leo a snack and so she could check up on him. She got Leo talking about his love for Piper and how it broke the rules and how much he loves and cares for his daughter even though he was dying. He talked about how glad he was to have her and that she was the real miracle in his life. His face lit up with joy every time he talked about her. Phoebe took notice of this and smiled. She then went back downstairs to the kitchen where Piper was futilely looking through the Book Of Shadows to find something to help Leo. She talked to Phoebe about the shock of finding out that she really had a child with Leo. She had gotten over the shock of finding out he was a whitelighter so it was kind of a bigger shock when she found out about Leo being the father of her child. Then she said she had to find a way to save Leo whether they were meant to or not because she wanted her child to grow up with a dad unlike her and Phoebe's fatherless childhood. Piper walked back up to the attic with baby Prue and had the BOS opened to the power-switching spell. She was about to cast the spell when Phoebe walked in and announced that Prue was home. Prue walked in a minute later and then Piper explained about switching powers with Leo so she could heal him. Then baby Prue telekinetically threw something and hit Prue in the side of the head and then giggled about it. "Ow!" Prue exclaimed and rubbed the spot that had been hit. Phoebe laughed and Piper smiled a little at the attempt of comic relief her infant daughter was trying to provide. Phoebe and Prue had consented to Piper casting the spell so that's what she did. Piper cast the spell and then tried to heal Leo but couldn't. She first had to figure out the trigger to be able to heal him. "When I die I want you to know that this is where I want to be, with you and our daughter" Leo said his voice very raspy. Piper said through her tears " You're not gonna die, you're gonna live to help me raise our daughter and be the excellent father I know you can be." Then Piper brought over the child to Leo so he could hold her. He cradled her in his arms and looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Baby Prue smiled at Leo and giggled and was so content in his arms. Later on, Phoebe and Prue came into the attic and found a distraught Piper sitting on the floor next to Leo rocking back and forth muttering that she couldn't save him because he wouldn't tell her the trigger for his powers. Phoebe tells her that he never wanted to leave her or the baby but he was in great agony so he had to let go. The two sisters leave the room so Piper can be alone with Leo and their daughter. Piper is sitting beside Leo's lifeless form and says to him " I love you " and then starts to break down and cry. Her hands suddenly emanate a bright golden light and she realizes that she found the trigger and brought her hands up to Leo's wound to heal him. She continued her profession of love for Leo until he was completely healed. Once healed Leo pulled Piper into his embrace and explained to her that she had to find out that love was the trigger on her own. Piper was so overcome with emotion that she burst into tears while she was trying to talk. Then a gurgle of joy could be heard from where baby Prue was resting and Piper got up, walked over to her and picked her up and brought over to see her father. Leo gazed at the beautiful sight of his baby girl and smiled proudly. Then Leo and Piper decided to go downstairs with the baby so Piper put the baby in her carrier and then helped Leo up off the couch putting his arm around her shoulder so he could lean on her for support and grabbed the carrier and took off. They were walking down the stairs when Phoebe shouted "Leo!" and they both looked up and smiled. "You found the trigger?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah" Piper answered and then continued " it was love" **

**They helped Leo to the couch and he sat down. Later on Piper and Leo were lying curled up next to each other on a bed in the attic talking about stuff and the baby monitor was right next to the bed so that if the baby woke up they would know it. They talked about Leo's WW2 past. " Are you gonna be there for our daughter?" Piper asked Leo. "I mean when you're working?" She added. "I will always be there for her," Leo said. They said their good-byes and I-Love-You's then Leo went to say goodbye to his daughter and then left. **


End file.
